Kantai Collection: Aegis Forma
by ZoeyRaner
Summary: A new island has been discovered near an old Abyssal base. What the island holds could change the world.
1. Chapter 1: Spencer

**Chapter 1: Spencer**

 **[YEAR OF CONFLICT: 2122]**

 **Unknown Island Base Near Abyssal Base F…**

"Spencer… It is your duty to protect this base to the last…"

"Yes, sir. Abyssals approaching the outer perimeter from the south."

"Take care of them. Show no mercy."

"Yes, Admiral. As the name ship of the Spencer-class Heavy Carrier, I will destroy the Abyssals and defend Naval Fortress Washington!"

* * *

"W-WHAT!? An island has been detected near Abyssal Base F!? Get me the statistics, Mutsu!", exclaimed Nagato.

"Yes, Nagato. It's true. We don't know how we could have missed it.", explained Mutsu.

"Urgh… I think we should patrol the area. We may have missed an Abyssal base. Mutsu, bring me Fubuki, Yuudachi, Zuikaku, and Shoukaku. Now.", ordered Nagato.

"But the Admiral says we should hold down for now. We recently destroyed a major Abyssal base. They may-"

"I don't care what the Admiral says! Bring them to me! This is a code red!", exclaimed Nagato, interrupting Mutsu.

"As you wish, Nagato... "

* * *

"This is an urgent announcement! I need the following to report to me immediately for an urgent patrol! Fubuki! Yuudachi! Zuikaku! Shoukaku!", came the intercom.

"H-huh!? I-I thought this was supposed to be a vacation!", exclaimed Fubuki.

"Yeah… I wonder what's so important that they couldn't just go on their own-poi?", wondered Yuudachi, while placing her head in her hands.

"Maybe… Maybe a new Abyssal base has been discovered?", remarked Zuikaku.

"It's very possible-poi-poi.", sighed Yuudachi.

"I said, report to me immediately!", came the intercom again.

"I'm tired…", said Fubuki, while yawning.

"We're all tired, Fubuki, but we still have to follow orders.", said Shoukaku.

* * *

"Fubuki! Yuudachi! Zuikaku! Shoukaku! What I'm about to tell you, you don't tell anyone else under any circumstances! Mutsu, show the radar readings from earlier!"

"W-what is that-poi? I-I see an island that I've never seen before…?", wondered Yuudachi.

"Yes, Yuudachi. This island… We don't know how we missed it in previous scans. But this is a priority mission. This island could be anything. And so, I need you four to go there and report back with anything you may find.", said Nagato.

* * *

"Fubuki, there's Wo-class carriers!", yelled Zuikaku.

"W-what's going on? An entire Abyssal fleet is moving to the island!", replied Shoukaku.

"D-does that mean that it's not an Abyssal base?", asked Fubuki.

"I-it w-would appear so-poi…", replied Yuudachi.


	2. Chapter 2: Washington

**Chapter 2: Washington**

"Admiral, this is Heavy Carrier Spencer of Aegis Squadron reporting from the outer perimeter."

"Spencer. What do you see?"

"There's a massive Abyssal fleet heading right for us. I also see three or four Fleet Girls just standing there."

"Spencer. Keep the policy in mind. Kill first, talk later. Destroy the fleet. After you are done, you may bring the Fleet Girls in."

"Yes, sir. Initiating Aegis Forma."

"All Heavy Cruisers, we are initiating Aegis Forma! Form a defensive line! I need all Torpedo Cruisers to use hit-and-run tactics! Leave nothing standing!"

"Heavy Cruiser Idaho reporting. Aegis Forma tactics will maximize risk factor. We could lose a few-"

"Don't question orders! Aegis Forma, now! These orders are being relayed from the Admiral himself!"

"Y-yes sir. All Heavy Cruisers, form a defensive line! I am relaying these orders from our flagship!"

"This is Torpedo Cruiser Vermont. A few Abyssal aircraft have slipped through the inner perimeter. What do you plan to do, Spencer?"

"Spencer reporting to Vermont. I plan to fire my AA guns at them. The range factor is not a problem."

"This is Flagship Spencer to Aegis Squadron. Aegis Forma has been completed. Everyone, take on assigned roles. Battlestations!"

* * *

"What-what's that sound?", asked Zuikaku.

"What do you mean? I don't hear anything.", replied Shoukaku, while preparing to fire an arrow.

"I hear cannon fire. Sounds like Heavy Cruisers, but it can't be one of us. Unless…", said Zuikaku, trailing off.

"Oh no… No, no no... ", said Shoukaku.

"What is it, Shou?", asked Zuikaku.

"The island could be a Naval Base we were never told about!", exclaimed Shoukaku, while moving up.

"Everyone, move up! Follow Shoukaku!", ordered Fubuki.

* * *

"Nagato, this is Fubuki reporting from north of Base F! There's a massive Abyssal fleet heading right for the island that we have been sent to patrol!"

"Nagato to Fubuki. You're saying it's not an Abyssal base? Abyssals are attacking the island?"

"Fubuki to Nagato. That's exactly what I am saying! The island is being attacked!"

"The Abyssals must be distracted by whatever's at the island. Take this chance to sink as many as you can."

"Zuikaku also says she hears Heavy Cruiser cannon fire. But it's not from us. And Abyssal cannon fire sounds completely different than what Zuikaku says the cannon fire sound like."

"Investigate the root cause. Use force if necessary. Reinforcements on standby."


End file.
